This invention relates to the combination of coherent amplification of signals through energy transmission networks having delay elements therein, wherein the phase between the input and output are automatically corrected to be the same phase. Therefore, this invention can be used to enhance or improve the reception of modulated signals such as those used in radio transmission and reception, under marginal conditions of interference. This invention would normally be used in the intermediate stages of the signal receiver, but is not restricted to such usage. The intermediated stages of a signal receiver usually contain tuning, bandpass and/or filtering elements having phase shift and corresponding delay characteristics and amplitude characteristics associated with the said receiving elements. According to the embodiments of this invention, the delay and amplitude characteristics are retained and the phase characteristics are modified as hereinbefore stated.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a technique for eliminating phase shift between terminals of an energy transmission network having a coherent reference frequency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for reducing signal interference by the use of a coherent reference signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for locking a coherent reference signal to the incoming signal without producing an audible heterodyne.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for reducing interference from interfering stations operating in the same frequency band.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for coherently integrating a modulated signal wherein the output signal is at the same center frequency as the input signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatically locking to an incoming signal with coherent amplification means in order to simplify the tuning of a receiver.
This invention is related to an invention titled "Electrical Energy Transmission Network", Inventor Paul N. Winters, 115 N. Crest, Trumann, Arkansas, Ser. No. 787,373 filed Apr. 14, 1977 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,185.